


Not As It Appears

by grapenight



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3342821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapenight/pseuds/grapenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fake relationship one shot. Brendon needs to make his ex jealous, and the only logical way is to pretend to date one of his best friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not As It Appears

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a couple weeks ago because of a prompt someone gave me on tumblr, and i decided to post it on here because I haven't written anything Ryden related in about eight years. I miss it.

"Please, will you just do me this one favor?" Brendon begged, pouting to emphasize how badly he needed Ryan’s help.

Ryan, in return, sighed, “Why is this the most logical answer to you? Why do you need to make her jealous so badly? And why don’t you just ask a girl? Or a guy, I really don’t care, just not me.”

"Ryan, I asked you because you’re one of my best friends, and it’ll drive her crazy when she sees I’m with you. She said quite a few times when we were dating that I liked you better than her. And now we can show her that she was right!" Brendon said, his face lighting up at the thought.

"This is stupid, and I’m only doing it because you’re too determined to take no for an answer," Ryan answered, and was met with Brendon’s arms being tightly wrapped around him.

"Thank you."

—-

"Just hold my hand and stop being weird about it," Brendon said as they walked around the party, sticking close together, as couples usually did. 

Ryan sighed, “Fine,” and held out his hand for Brendon, who smiled and took his hand happily.

Finally demonstrating their new relationship, they went to a group mostly made up of their friends, and, coincidentally, Brendon’s ex.

Jon was the first to noticed them, and he raised an eyebrow, but shrugged and smiled at them, approving their relationship, which surprised Ryan. Why did he accept that they were dating so easily? How could he tell so quickly?

Spencer noticed shortly afterwards. “Is there something you two want to share with the group?”

Brendon smiled, “It’s not much. Ryan and I are just kind of a thing now.”

"Better late than never," Pete commented, drawing laughs from some and confusion from Ryan, which he had to hide.

Brendon took it easily, and was perfect at acting like Ryan’s boyfriend. The rest of the night went off without a hitch.

Later, as Ryan and Brendon were heading home, Brendon said, “Did you see the way she was glaring at you? It was awesome.”

Ryan nodded, but didn’t reply, he was too busy thinking.

—-

Two months later, Ryan and Brendon were still “dating”. Neither one of them had suggested they stopped, and Ryan figured they stayed together to make it look legit. They could peacefully break up for a couple weeks and then life would return to normal. In the meantime, they spent more time together than normal, and put on their best performances in front of their friends. No one knew the truth.

"Hey, babe," Brendon said, approchign Ryan at yet another party and wrapping his arm around Ryan’s waist

Ryan laughed, “Did you just call me ‘babe’?”

"I did," Brendon replied, blushing slightly.

"You know, she texted me last night, said she wanted me back, she couldn’t believe I was with you, and that I deserved better. I told her she was full of shit and that Ryan Ross is the best thing that has ever happened to me," Brendon said, but Ryan noticed that there was no one close enough to hear their conversation.

"Do you mean that?" Ryan asked.

"Of course, dummy," Brendon said, kissing Ryan’s cheek softly.

"When did this stop being a fake relationship? Because swear to God, this feels real," Ryan stated.

Brendon shrugged, “I’ve kind of had a thing for you for awhile. Maybe a year or even two.”

Ryan turned to him, a surprised expression on his face, “So I’m not imagining this, this is real?”

"If you want it to be," Brendon answered.

"Well, if you asked me two months ago, I definitely would have said no. But after this, I feel like I’m meant to be your boyfriend. Like, it feels so right, I don’t know what I’d do without you. I think I’ve been lying to myself for awhile."

Brendon smiled, “Well, now that we’ve got that figured out,” and leaned in for a kiss, which Ryan reciprocated happily.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Also, if you want anything else like this, I'd be happy to write it. I miss Ryden, and I love writing short little stories.


End file.
